Blaine
by Monse de CrissColfer
Summary: Kurt tiene 15 años cuando conoce a Blaine, un joven y misterioso viajero que parece venir de ninguna parte, y cuyo espíritu enigmático provoca recelo en la comunidad de Hale...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola bueno antes que cualquier cosa... NI Glee ni ningún personaje me pertenecen al igual que el libro de donde esta inspirada la historia :'( lo único que de alguna manera es mio es la adaptación.**

**Bueno dicho esto, como ya leyeron la historia esta basada en uno de mis libros y escritores favoritos *O* y se llama Lucas y su autor es Kevin Brooks :) espero y les guste la historia tanto como a mi **

**Ahora relájense y disfruten la lectura... **

* * *

Fue idea de mi padre que escribiera sobre Blaine, y sobre todo lo ocurrido el verano pasado.

-No te hará sentir mejor- me dijo-. Tal vez incluso empeore las cosas por un tiempo. Pero no debes permitir que la tristeza muera dentro de ti. Tienes que inyectarle algo de vida. Tienes que…

-¿Sacarla toda?

Sonrió.

-Algo así.

-No sé, papá estoy seguro de poder escribir una historia.

-No digas tonterías. Cualquiera puede escribir una historia. Es lo más fácil del mundo. ¿Cómo, si no, supones que puedo ganarme yo la vida con eso? Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir la verdad, contarlo tal como sucedió.

-Pero yo ni siquiera sé cómo fue. No conozco todos los detalles, los hechos…

-Las historias no son hechos, Kurt. No son detalles. Las historias son sentimientos. Tú tienes sentimientos, ¿verdad?

-Demasiados-dije.

-Ahí tienes. Es lo único que necesitas- Posó su mano en la mía-. Llórate una historia, hija. Funciona. Créeme.

De modo que eso hice: me lloré una historia.

Esta es la historia que lloré.

Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**Lo se es corto pero solo es algo así como que el prólogo? :/ como toda historia va a haber capítulos largos y otros cortos y en total son 23 :) sin contar este...**


	2. UNO

**Hola bueno primero que nada ya no van a ser 23 capítulos... van a ser más :'D ya que están a mi parecer muy largo cada capitulo de alguna manera los dividí y bueno va a ver mas.. **

**Gracias por sus reviews Gabriela Cruz y Klaineadiction :) y a los del grupo B.A. en especial a Karli y a Arii espero y les guste **

**Ahora relájense y disfruten la lectura...**

* * *

Vi a Blaine por primera vez el verano pasado, en una hermosa tarde a finales de Julio. En ese momento no sabía quién era…

De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera sabía _qué_ era. Desde el asiento trasero del auto apenas pude distinguir una criatura vestida de verde que caminaba sigilosamente a lo largo del Stand en medio de una brillante nube de calor. Era una figura delgada y andrajosa con rulos y una manera de andar- me hace gracia recordarlo ahora-, una manera de andar que susurraba secretos al aire.

Nosotros volvíamos de tierra firme.

Mi hermano Finn se había quedado con unos amigos de Norfolk desde hacía un mes, cuando termino su primer año en la universidad. Esa mañana nos llamo para avisarnos que venía camino a casa. Su tren estaba programado a las cinco y nos pedía que lo recogiéramos en la estación. Debo decir que papá odia que lo interrumpan mientras escribe (o sea, casi todo el tiempo), y odia también que tener que salir a cualquier parte. Pero a pesar de sus habituales quejas y suspiros

- "¿Acaso el chico no puede tomar un taxi?, ¿Qué tiene de malo un maldito autobús?"- pude notar por el brillo de sus ojos que estaba ansioso por ver a Finn otra vez.

No es que a papá le incomodara tener que pasar todo el tiempo conmigo. Pero creo que algo faltaba a su vida desde que Finn iba a la universidad. Tengo dieciséis años (entonces tenía quince), y papá tiene cuarenta y pico. Son edades difíciles –para ambos-.

Crecer, tener que ser mayor, cosas de chicos, cosas de adulto, tener que lidiar con emociones que ninguno de los dos comprende…. No es sencillo.

No siempre podemos tener aquello que necesitamos, no importa cuánto nos esforcemos, y siempre es útil un intermediario a quien acudir cuando las cosas nos sobrepasan. Finn, al menos, siempre ha sido bueno para ponerse en medio.

Claro que esa no era la única razón por la que papá estaba ansioso por verlo de nuevo. Después de todo era su hijo. Estaba orgulloso de él. Se preocupaba por él. Lo amaba.

Yo también.

Pero a mí, por alguna razón, no me entusiasmaba tanto como a papá verlo de nuevo. No sé por qué. No es que no quisiera verlo, porque sí quería. Era solo que…. No lo sé.

Algo no estaba bien.

-¿Estás listo Kurt?- pregunto papá a la hora de marcharnos.

-¿Por qué no vas solo?-sugerí-. Así podrán tener una charla de "padre e hijo" en el camino de vuelta.

-Hey, vamos. Él querrá ver a su hermanito.

-Espérame, entonces. Voy por Deefer.

Papá tiene terror a conducir solo desde que mamá murió hace diez años en un accidente de automóvil. Yo intento alentarlo pero no tengo corazón para presionarlo demasiado.

El caso es que habíamos conducido hasta tierra firme y recogido a Finn en la estación. Allí estábamos todos: la familia Hummel entera apretujada en nuestro decrepito Fiesta, camino a la isla. Papá y Finn iban al frente, Deefer y yo en la parte trasera. (Por cierto, Deefer es nuestro perro. Una cosa grande, negra, pestilente, con una mancha blanca en un ojo y la cabeza del tamaño de un yunque. Papá dice que es una cruza de zorrillo con burro).

Finn no había dejado de hablar desde que arrojo su mochila en la cajuela y entró en el auto. Que la universidad esto, que la universidad aquello. Escritores, libros, revistas, fiestas, gente, dinero, clubes, tocadas… Solo callaba para encender su cigarro, lo que hacía como cada diez minutos.

Y cuando digo que hablaba no me refiero a hablar como quien tiene una conversación: digo que hablaba como si estuviera loco:

-Te digo, papá, no lo creerías… De hecho, estamos analizando la telenovela _EastEnders, _¡Que tal!... Dicen que tiene que ver con la "cultura popular", lo que quiera que eso signifique… Y además, en la primera clase, ¿te imaginas? Estoy allí, en mi rollo, simplemente escuchando a ese viejo catedrático imbécil divagar acerca del maldito marxismo o algo así, cuando de repente se detiene y dice: "¿Por qué no estás tomando notas?" ¡No podía creerlo! _¿Por qué no estás tomando notas? _¡Carajo! Se supone que la universidad se trata del libre albedrío, ¿No? La disciplina de la autoeducación, la libertad de aprender a tu propio ritmo…

Y siguió y siguió y siguió…

No me gustaba.

Su manera de hablar, su constante maldecir, la forma en que fumaba su cigarro y gesticulaba como un falso intelectual… Era vergonzoso.

Me hacía sentir incomodo –ese tipo de incomodidad estremecedora que sientes cuando alguien que aprecias, alguien cercano a ti, empieza de pronto a comportarse como un completo idiota-.

Tampoco me gusto su manera de ignorarme. A juzgar por la atención que mi hermano me concedía, yo podría no haber estado allí. Me sentí como un absoluto desconocido en mi propio auto. No fue sino hasta que casi habíamos llegado a la isla cuando Finn se tomo un momento para respirar, volteó, le sacudió la cabeza a Deefer ("¡Hey Deefer!") y finalmente me dirigió la palabra:

-¿Todo bien, niño? ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola, Finn

-¿Qué te pasa? pareces distinto. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué has hecho con tu cabello?

-Eso mismo estaba a punto de preguntarte.

Sonrió y paso sus dedos por su cabellera decolorada, cortada casi a rape.

-¿Te gusta?

-Muy bonito. Muy como de vago de playa. ¿Así es como te ven todos en Liverpool?

-Bueno no todos me ven así- dijo mi hermano dando un capirotazo a mi pelo-. Lindo estilo. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿El puercoespín?

-Los puercoespines tienen púas- le dije mientras volvía a peinar mi cabello- Esto es un penacho "moda".

-¿Un penacho? ¿Moda? Sí claro –dio una calada a su cigarro-. ¿Tú qué opinas, papá?

-Creo que se le ve bien –dijo papá-. Como sea, prefiero tener en la familia un puercoespín a un surfista neonazi.

Finn sonrió sin apartar la vista de mi cabello.

_-¿Und was denkt deiner Liebling davon?_

- ¿Qué?

-Chandler –dijo- . ¿Qué opina Chandler de tu peinado?

-No tengo idea.

-No habrán terminado, ¿verdad?

-Oh no seas infantil Finn. Chandler es solo un amigo…

-Eso es lo que él quiere que pienses.

Suspiré.

-¿No se supone que madurarías en la universidad?

-Yo no –dijo él con una mueca-. Yo voy hacia atrás.

Todos mis malos recuerdos de Finn volvían poco a poco a mi memoria. Los comentarios punzantes, malintencionados, las constantes riñas, su manera de tratarme como un niño estúpido… Supongo que esa era una de las razones por las que estaba un poco mosqueada por su retorno: ya no quería ser tratado como un niñito estúpido, especialmente por alguien que no sabía comportarse de acuerdo con su propia edad. Y el que nadie me hubiera tratado en un año como a un estúpido sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Me había desacostumbrado. Y cuando te desacostumbras a algo es más difícil soportarlo. Por eso me sentía molesto.

Pero entonces, justo cuando mi enojo estaba a punto de estallar, Finn estiro su mano y tocó mi mejilla.

-Me alegra verte, Kurt- Dijo con suavidad.

Por un instante fue el Finn que yo había conocido antes de que el creciera, el verdadero Finn, el que me cuidaba cuando necesitaba ser cuidado: mi hermano mayor.

Pero casi enseguida se aparto con un encogimiento de hombros, como si se sintiera avergonzado de sí mismo. El Finn conocido y gritón estaba de vuelta.

-Oye, papá –vociferó-. ¿Cuándo diablos piensas comprar un auto nuevo?

-¿Y por que querría un auto nuevo?

-Porque este es un montón de mierda.

Encantador.

El cielo de la isla tiene su propia e inconfundible luminosidad, un brillo iridiscente que se mueve según el humor del mar. Nunca es el mismo, pero es siempre el mismo, y siempre que lo veo su que estoy a punto de llegar a casa.

Mi hogar es una pequeña isla llamada Hale. Tiene unos cuatro kilómetros de largo y dos de ancho en su parte más amplia, y está unida a tierra firme por una pequeña carretera elevada conocida como el Stand, un estrecho camino que hace con el estuario las veces de puente.

Ese viernes por la tarde, sin embargo, mientras nos aproximábamos a la isla, la mara estaba baja y es Stand se extendía frente a nosotros, claro y seco, humeante por el calor: Era una franja de concreto gris pálido franqueada por un pretil blanco que descendían hasta el borde del agua.

Íbamos en medio camino cuando vi a Blaine.

Recuerdo claramente aquel momento: Finn reía sonoramente por algo que acababa de decir mientras hurgaba en sus bolsillos en busca de otro cigarro; papá hacia lo posible por parecer entretenido, Deefer como de costumbre, iba sentado muy erguido en su postura de perro-muy-bien-portado-en-el-auto, parpadeando solo ocasionalmente; y yo me inclinaba hacia un lado para ver mejor el cielo.

No, a ver… puedo hacerlo mucho mejor.

Recuerdo mi postura _exacta_. Estaba sentado justo hacia la derecha de la mitad del asiento, con las piernas cruzadas, levemente recargado hacia la izquierda, mirando hacia afuera por el parabrisas delantero, sobre el hombro de Finn. Mi brazo izquierdo rodeaba la espalda de Deefer y mi mano descansaba sobre el polvo y los pelos de perro que había en una cobija sobre el asiento trasero. Me anclaba en esa posición aferrándome con la mano derecha al marco de la ventana abierta… Lo recuerdo con absoluta precisión. La sensación del metal caliente en mi mano, el borde del hule, el viento refrescante en mis dedos…

Fue en _ese_ momento que lo vi por primera vez: Una solitaria figura en el extremo opuesto del Stand, a la izquierda, nos daba la espalda en su camino hacia la isla.

Además de desear que Finn dejara de rebuznar, mi primer pensamiento fue cuán extraño era ver a alguien caminando por el Stand. No es frecuente ver a alguien caminar por estos rumbos. El pueblo más cercano es Moulton (de donde veníamos, como a quince kilómetros tierra adentro) y entre Hale y Moulton no hay más que cabañas pequeñas, granjas, terrenos baldíos, los llanos y una que otra taberna. De modo que los isleños no caminan, básicamente porque no hay hacia donde caminar.

Así que los únicos peatones que uno puede encontrar por aquí son excursionistas, observadores de aves, cazadores furtivos o, muy de vez en cuando, personas (como yo) a quienes solo les gusta caminar. Pero incluso desde la distancia podía ver que la figura no pertenecía a ninguna de estas categorías.

No estaba seguro de cómo lo sabía, simplemente lo sabía.

La figura se hacía más nítida a medida que nos acercábamos. Era un joven o un muchacho vestido holgadamente con una playera verde militar y amplios pantalones verdes. Llevaba una chamarra verde militar anudada a la cintura y una bolsa de lona verde sobre el hombro. Lo único no verde en él era el par de botas negras estropeadas que calzaba. Aunque era más bien pequeño, no era tan delgado como pensé en un principio. No era exactamente musculoso, pero tampoco era del todo enclenque. Es difícil de explicar. Había en él un aire de fortaleza oculta, una elegante fuerza que se notaba en su equilibrio, en su porte, en su modo de andar…

Ya he dicho que el recuerdo del modo de andar de Blaine me hace sonreír. Es un recuerdo increíblemente vivido. Puedo verlo ahora mismo di cierro los ojos: Un trote tranquilo, lindo y firme. Ni muy apresurado ni muy lento. Lo bastante veloz para llevarlo a alguna parte, pero no tan rápido como para no enterarse de nada. Un paso lleno de vitalidad, seguro, alerta, resuelto, despreocupado y sin vanidad.

Se pueden deducir muchas cosas de alguien a partir de su manera de andar.

A medida que el auto se aproximaba a Blaine me di cuenta de que papá y Finn habían callado. De pronto me percate de un silencio extraño, casi fantasmal, en el aire –no solo en el auto, también afuera-. Los pájaros habían dejado de cantar, el viento se había detenido y el cielo a lo lejos se había iluminado con el azul más intenso que jamás hubiera visto. Era como algo salido de una película, uno de esos episodios en cámara lenta mostrados en el más absoluto silencio mientras te hormiguea la piel y simplemente sabes que algo impactante está a punto de ocurrir.

Papá conducía a una velocidad regular, como siempre, pero parecía que apenas nos movíamos. Podía oír el murmullo de los neumáticos sobre el asfalto seco y las ráfagas de aire barrer la ventana. Veía también las cercas al lado del camino destellar junto a nosotros como una mancha blanca. Por eso sabía que _sí _nos movíamos, aunque la distancia entre el chico y nosotros no parecía acortarse.

Era extraño, casi como un sueño.

De repente el tiempo y la distancia parecieron tropezar hacia delante y nos emparejamos con el chico. Él giro la cabeza y nos miró. No, más bien, volteó la cabeza y me miró. Miró directamente hacia a _mí. _(Cuando hace poco le conté esto a papá, me dijo que el también tuvo la misma sensación: que Blaine miraba directamente hacia _él, _como si él fuera la única persona en el mundo.)

Nunca olvidare ese rostro. No solo por su belleza –Blaine era indiscutiblemente bello- si no porque daba la maravillosa impresión de estar _más allá _de las cosas. Más allá de los ojos avellana y el cabello alborotado y la sonrisa triste… había algo más allá de todo eso.

Algo…

Sigo que saber qué era.

Finn rompió el hechizo cuando se asomó por la ventana y gruñó:

-¿Qué diablos es _eso_?

Y el muchacho se esfumó, pasó a toda velocidad mientras nos alejábamos del Stand y virábamos hacia el este de la isla.

Yo quería mirar hacia atrás. Estaba ansioso por mirar hacia atrás, pero no podía. Temía que el ya no estuviera ahí.

* * *

**Y bueno aquí termina parte del primer capitulo? y para aclarar NO Blaine NO es ninguna especie de fantasma o algo ;D**

**espero y les haya gustado, se agradecen reviews y díganme que opinan...**

**les dejo mi twitter : Mons_Gleek **

**Hasta luego.. **


	3. UNO (parte dos)

**Hola ! :) perdón la tardanza D: pero había estado muy ocupada pero bueno aquí me tienen xD . Esta es la continuación del primer capitulo... sin embargo aun no termina el capitulo lo dividí en 3 y esta seria la segunda parte ^^ ahora**

**Relájense**** y disfruten la lectura... **

* * *

…Temía que el ya no estuviera ahí.

El resto del viaje fue algo así como una mancha borrosa. Recuerdo que papá hizo un curioso sonido, como si olisqueara algo, mirándome de reojo por el retrovisor; después se aclaro la garganta y me pregunto si me sentía bien.

Yo dije:

-Mmmm…sí.

Y luego Finn dijo:

-¿Lo conoces Kurt?

-¿A quién?

- Al baboso ese, al vago… esa cosa con la que te quedaste embobado.

-Cállate, Finn.

Rio burlándose de mí. "Cállate, Finn". Y paso a otra cosa.

Por un rato tuve la cabeza en otra parte.

No sé dónde.

Sólo recuerdo una sensación extraña y zumbante en mi cabeza, una intensa mezcla de emoción y tristeza como nunca antes había sentido y que probablemente nunca volveré a sentir.

Era como si desde entonces supiera lo que iba a suceder.

* * *

Muchas veces en este ultimo año me he preguntado qué habría ocurrido si no hubiera visto a Blaine aquel día. Su hubiéramos cruzado el Stand diez minutos antes o diez minutos después. Si el tren de Finn se hubiera retrasado. Si Blaine hubiera salido del lugar de donde sea que venía un día antes o un día después…

¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Sería todo diferente? ¿Sería yo ahora una persona distinta? ¿Sería más feliz? ¿Estaría más triste? ¿Tendría sueños diferentes? ¿Y Blaine? ¿Qué habría sido de Blaine si no lo hubiera visto ese día? Estaría aún…

**Entonces me percato de cuán insensatos son en verdad esos pensamientos. Qué tal si… Qué habría pasado si…**

**No importa.**

**El hecho es que lo vi, y qué nada podrá cambiar eso jamás.**

* * *

El auto se estremecía por el sendero mientras yo observaba fijamente aquel paisaje que me era tan familiar: los álamos por cuyas ramas se filtraban haces de luz solar, el campo verde, el camino mal trecho que conduce a la entrada; luego la vieja casa gris con su aire pacifico y acogedor bajo el sol refrescante; y al fondo de todo, la playa y el mar brillando en la distancia del atardecer.

Amo todo este lugar: La paz, lo silvestre, los pájaros, el olor a sal y algas, el clamor del viento, lo impredecible del mar… Amo incluso esa antigua casa descuidada, con su viejo techo enmohecido y sus paredes disparejas y su conjunto de letrinas exteriores y sus cobertizos derruidos. Puede que no sea la casa más bonita del mundo, pero es mía. Es donde vivo. Aquí nací.

Pertenezco a este lugar.

Papá estaciono el auto en el patío y apago el motor. Abrí la puerta. Deefer brinco afuera y comenzó a ladrarle a Amanda Grey, nuestra vecina, quien paseaba en el sendero a su perra labrador. Salí del auto y salude con la mano. Mientras ella respondía a mi saludo unos cisnes volaron casi al ras del campo. La perra comenzó a correr tras ellos, ladrando como lunática.

-Nunca los alcanzara- grito papá.

Rita se encogió de hombros y sonrió:

-Le hará bien, Burt. Necesita el ejercicio… ¡Ah! ¡Hola Finn! No te había reconocido…

-Hola, señora G- replico Finn escabulléndose hacia el interior de la casa.

- ¡Ah! Kurt, antes de que se me olvide, Bill pregunto si podrías llamarla, sobre lo de mañana.

-De acuerdo.

-Estará aquí hasta las nueve.

-Está bien, gracias.

Luego se despidió de papá con la cabeza, detrás de su perra, silbando y riendo, balanceando la correa en el aire, con su melena pelirroja al viento.

Noté que papá la miraba con atención.

-¿Qué?- dijo cuando noto que lo observaba.

-Nada- sonreí.

* * *

En casa Finn había arrojado su mochila al suelo y subía ruidosamente las escaleras.

-Avísenme cuando esté lista la comida- nos ordenó- Me voy a dormir un rato. Estoy molido.

Era extraño tener a alguien más en casa. Me incomodaba. Supongo que me había acostumbrado a estar solo con papá. Nuestros ruidos, nuestros silencios. Me había acostumbrado a la calma y a la soledad.

Papá alzo la mochila de Finn y me lanzo una sonrisa tranquilizadora, como si leyera mis pensamientos.

-Es sólo un niñote, Kurt. No pretende lastimarte.

-Lo sé.

-Todo estará bien. No te preocupes.

Asentí.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-Ahora no… Dale una hora o dos y luego comeremos algo todos juntos.

Se inclino y me revolvió un poco el cabello.

-¿Penacho, dices?

-Penacho- Asentí.

Arreglo un poco mi cabello. Luego dio un paso hacia atrás y me contempló.

-Realmente te queda bien. De verdad.

-Gracias – sonreí-. Tu tampoco te ves nada mal. ¿Viste como te miraba Amanda?

-Ella mira a todos de la misma manera. Es peor que su hija.

-Siempre pregunta por ti, ¿sabes?

-Vamos, Kurt…

-Solo estoy bromeando papá- le dije-. No te preocupes tanto.

-¿Quién se preocupa?

-Tú. Te preocupas por todo.

Charlamos un rato pero me di cuenta que quería volver a su trabajo. No dejaba de mirar su reloj.

-Llamaré a Bill- le dije-. Luego llevaré a Deefer de paseo. Preparare algo de comer cuando vuelva.

-Está bien, más vale continuar… asegúrate de volver temprano, te veo más tarde cariño.

Y se fue; camino encorvado hacia su estudio y cerró la puerta.

Papá escribe libros para adolescentes, adultos jóvenes, como les llaman en las librerías. Son la clase de libros que son nominados a premios que nunca ganan, la clase de libros de los que los diarios publican tontería y media porque les parecen inmorales, por que dan mal ejemplo, por que contribuyen a la destrucción de la inocencia de la juventud de hoy.

Básicamente son la clase de libros que no dejan mucho dinero.

* * *

Bill estaba comiendo cuando contesto el teléfono.

-¿Mmmmsí?

-¿Bill?, soy Kurt.

-Un mmi… espera… - podía oír la televisión rugiendo al fondo, a Bill masticando, tragando, repitiendo-. Bien- dijo al fin-. Urrp… perdón por eso.

-Tu madre me dijo que la llamara, la vi en el sendero.

-Sí. Pensé que nunca se iría…. Un minuto…

-¿Bill?

- Así está mejor. Moría por un cigarro. ¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente…

-Te vi cuando regresabas en el auto, ¿A dónde fuiste?

-A recoger a Finn.

-Soy toda oídos…

-Oh, ¡vamos Bill!

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes qué. ¡Tiene diecinueve años, por favor!

-¿Y?

-Tú tienes quince…

-Las chicas maduran antes que los chicos, Kurt. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

-¿Sí?, pues es evidente que tú lo has hecho.

-¿Puedo evitar que mis hormonas estén hambrientas?

-Podrías ponerte adieta.

-¡Ja!

-De todos modos Finn ya tiene novia.

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé. Alguien de la universidad creo…-armé una imagen mental a toda velocidad- Una morena, no muy alta (bueno nadie es alto en comparación con mi hermano), mucho dinero.

-Lo estas inventando.

-No, no lo estoy inventando. Se llama Rachel y vive en Norfolk, en alguna parte…

-Pues allí lo tienes.

-¿Qué?

-Ella está en Norfolk… yo estoy a dos minutos a pie por el sendero. Fin de la historia.

Tapo el auricular y hablo con alguien al fondo. Después de unos minutos…

-¿Kurt?

-Sí, ¿Quién era?

-¿Qué?

-Creí que hablabas con alguien.

-No, es la tele. Sólo bajaba el volumen. Como sea, ¿todavía estás puesto para mañana?

-¿A qué hora?

-Te veo a las dos en la parada del autobús.

-¿Por qué no mejor nos vemos en tu casa? Así podríamos ir juntos.

-No, primero tengo que ir a otra parte. Te veo a las dos.

-El autobús pasa al diez para las dos.

-Está bien, nos vemos al cuarto. ¿Qué te vas a poner?

-¿Ponerme? No sé nada en especial… ¿Por qué?

-Por nada. Sólo pensé que sería divertido arreglarnos un poco más para variar.

-¿Arreglarnos?

-Ya sabes, para mí: falda, tacones, blusa entallada…

Reí.

-Si solo vamos a Moulton.

-Sí, de acuerdo, pero te ves bien cuando te vistes bien. Deberías hacerlo más a menudo. No puedes usar siempre esos bermudas gastados y una playera.

-No lo hago.

-Sí lo haces…Bermudas y playera en verano, jeans y sudadera en invierno.

-¿Eso qué tiene de malo?

-Nada… solo digo que a veces tienes que esforzarte. Remarcar mas tu cuerpo, mostrar un poco de abdomen ya sabes…

-Ya veremos… Tal vez….

-Oh ¡vamos Kurt! Será divertido, aparte tienes un cuerpo envidiable por muchos.

-Dije tal vez.

-Nunca se sabe. Podríamos toparnos con alguien… ¿Qué ara Finn mañana?

-Mira, Bill…

-Ups, me tengo que ir. Me pareció oir a mi mamá y estoy a medio cigarro. Te veo mañana a las dos…

-Cuarto para… ¿Bill?

Pero ya había colgado.

Devolví el teléfono a su sitio y fui a la cocina. La casa estaba en silencio.

* * *

Me gusta esta hora del día cuando la luz brilla suavemente y en el aire flota una especie de somnolencia… como si, después de un largo día de trabajo, la isla exhalara alistándose para la noche. Durante el verano con frecuencia me siento en la cocina durante una o dos horas, simplemente observando como el cielo cambia de color mientras se pone el sol. Pero esa tarde no podía sentarme quieto. Me preocupo demasiado, como papá. Estaba preocupado por él. Me preocupaba Finn, que había cambiado tanto en el último año. Y el muchacho del Stand… Me preocupaba por que no podía dejar de pensar en él… Y Bill… deseaba no haberla llamado. Deseaba no tener que ir al pueblo al día siguiente.

Deseaba… no lo sé. Deseaba no tener que crecer. Era demasiado deprimente.

Llame a Deefer y nos dirigimos hacia el sendero.

El arroyo surca un profundo valle que corre paralelo a la playa y se extiende desde la mitad de la isla hasta las marismas detrás del Point. Quienes conocen bien el lugar –como yo lo conozco- saben que hay sendas que cruzar el saladar hacia la playa.

Llame a Deef y cortamos camino a través del saladar, hasta que desembocamos en la playa cerca del viejo fortín de concreto. A medida que nos acercábamos por la costera la brisa marina se intensificaba perfumando el aire con una mezcla de sal y arena y esas cosas desconocidas que solo los perros pueden oler. Mientas Deefer trotaba junto a mí con la cabeza erguida olisqueando las historias de este mundo, hice una pausa para escuchar los sonidos del mar.

* * *

La diminuta isla encara la playa con una inquietante mezcla de belleza y amenaza: Las extremidades de sus árboles marchitos han sido torcidas por el viento y la marea hasta convertirse en suplicantes figuras, como manos deformes clamando ayuda.

Aun en verano esta parte de la playa suele estar desierta. Quienes visitan la isla se quedan por lo general en el lado Oeste, del lado del pueblo, dónde la arena es suave y hay lugar para estacionarse. En el lado éste de la isla (donde estoy) solo se ve gente local: pescadores, personas que pasean a sus perros, el ocasional impermeable con un detector de metales y, a veces, bien entrada la noche de verano, amantes furtivos en las dunas.

Esa tarde sin embargo, la playa estaba desierta, mientras la luz languidecía. Una brisa cruda venía del mar y la temperatura comenzaba a disminuir. De modo que llamé a Deef otra vez mientras me frotaba los brazos y me puse en marcha apresurando el paso en dirección a Point.

Sin querer volví a pensar en el muchacho del Stand, preguntándome quien era, hacia donde se dirigía, que haría por allí… inventando historias en mi cabeza. Imagine que era el hijo de algún habitante de la isla que había estado lejos por un tiempo, quizá en el ejercito, tal vez incluso en prisión, y que ahora volvía a casa.

No, pensé. El muchacho no es lo bastante grande para estar en el ejército. ¿Qué edad tendrá? ¿Quince, dieciséis, diecisiete? Volví a imaginar su cara y – maldición- mi corazón brinco un latido. Aquellos ojos color avellana, ese cabello enmarañado, esa sonrisa… podía verlo todo con suficiente claridad. Lo extraño era que no podía calcular la edad del chico por más que estudiara su cara en mi memoria. Por un segundo parecía de trece y al siguiente era un joven de dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte…

Muy extraño.

Como sea decidí que el muchacho no era el hijo de un isleño, no encajaba con ese tipo.

El muchacho –ahora pensaba en él como el muchacho- . El muchacho no era un isleño. El rostro que recordaba no estaba curtido por el viento. El rostro que recordaba era el de un muchacho de ninguna parte.

¿Buscara trabajo?, pensé. ¿O busca a alguien?, ¿Una muchacha?, ¿una novia o novio?, ¿Tal vez un enemigo? Alguien que le ha hecho daño. Alguien que ha ofendido su honor. Ha viajado a lo largo del país en busca de…

Me detuve en seco, súbitamente consciente de lo que hacía. Dios mío Kurt, pensé. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¿Novios? ¿Enemigos? ¿Honor? Esto es digno de Mills & Boon. Es vergonzoso. Mírate. Actúas como una niña tonta desmayada ante la fotografía de una estrella pop con cara de bobo en una revista.

Por amor de Dios, niño, contrólate. Madura, madura, madura…

Sacudí la cabeza y comencé a caminar de nuevo.

**Es difícil madurar cuando estas justo a mitad del proceso. Es complicado saber quién eres. A veces hay tantas cosas en tu cabeza que es difícil saber cuál de ellas es la tuya. Quieres esto, quieres aquello. Crees que quieres esto pero después quieres lo otro. Piensas que deberías querer esto, pero todo el mundo opina que deberías querer lo otro.**

No es sencillo.

Recuerdo que una vez –Tendría diez u once años- volví de la escuela llorando como loco por que los demás niños me habían llamado bebé. Luego de consolarme y de esperar pacientemente que las lagrimas se secaran, papá me sentó y me dio un consejo.

-Escucha, Kurt-dijo- **Pasaras la mitad de tu infancia deseando ser mayor y luego, cuando seas mayor, pasaras la mitad del tiempo deseando ser niño de nuevo. De modo que no te preocupes demasiado acerca de lo que está bien o mal para tu edad… simplemente haz lo que quieras.**

De pronto, un movimiento inesperado captó mi atención y todos mis pensamientos se esfumaron. Alguien nadaba en el mar, justo enfrente del Point, y ahora se dirigía hacia la playa. De pronto me di cuenta de que oscurecía, hacia frio y no sabía dónde estaba Deefer…

* * *

**Chan..Chan...Chan..Chan... xD quien estará nadando? **

**Aquí**** tienen otra parte del capitulo... díganme que les ****pareció**

**Se agradecen lo reviews :) y bueno ya se dieron cuanta que no todos los personajes serán de Glee simplemente por que no me parecían propios de alguno... Y se dieron cuenta BURT NO ES MECÁNICO ! xD perdón pero esque en todos lo que leo el es un mecánico y bueno imagínenlo como escritor... **

**Mi twitter: Mons_Gleek **

**Cuídense**** y hasta la próxima :3**


	4. Uno (parte 3)

**Hola ! :) Perdón u.u no había tenido el tiempo para escribir ya saben nuevo curso escolar, deporte, bueno lo normal. Aqui esta la 3ra parte del capitulo Uno... Disfrútenlo :3 **

* * *

…De pronto, un movimiento inesperado captó mi atención y todos mis pensamientos se esfumaron. Alguien nadaba en el mar, justo enfrente del Point, y ahora se dirigía hacia la playa. De pronto me di cuenta de que oscurecía, hacia frio y no sabía dónde estaba Deefer.

-¡Deefer! – Grite mirando alrededor-. ¡Aquí muchacho!, ¡Ven aquí Deef!

Espere mientras trataba de oír el cascabeleo de su collar luego silbé y volví a llamar, pero no obtuve respuesta. En el mar el nadador casi había alcanzado la playa. Me hice sombra con la mano para poder ver mejor. Era un joven de cabello claro con googles oscuros. Había en él algo vagamente familiar, pero la luz no era lo bastante clara y no podía reconocer su rostro. Quienquiera que fuera era sin duda un buen nadador. Conforme se acercaba a la orilla podía distinguir sus brazadas rítmicas rebanando el agua. Slip... slip... slip... un sonido extrañamente escalofriante.  
Miré a mí alrededor y llamé de nuevo a Deefer. Nada. Busqué por todas partes —de vuelta a lo largo de la playa, a orillas del saladar, en los pantanos—. Nada. Ni perro negro ni ninguna otra señal de vida. Sólo yo y una enervante figura con googles oscuros que se balanceaba fuera del mar y hacía crujir los guijarros dirigiéndose hacia mí. Alto, musculoso y de espalda amplia, con un bañador ajustado, un elegante reloj negro y nada más. Cruzaba su boca una sonrisa delgada y burlona, y según se aproximaba pude notar que su piel estaba cubierta por una especie de aceite o grasa clara. El agua resbalaba por su piel, perlada con diminutos arcoíris.  
— ¡Vaya, es el pequeño Kurt Hummel! —dijo quitándose los googles y sonriendo—. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!  
—Ah... Sebastián —titubeé—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
No sabía si reír o llorar mientras lo veía acercarse hacia mí ajustando su bañador con aquella sonrisa. Sebastián Smythe; hijo de Ivan Smythe, terrateniente local, rico empresario y miembro del parlamento de Moulton del Este... era lo más cercano a una celebridad que la isla hubiera producido jamás: capitán del County Schools Junior Rugby xv, campeón nacional de natación a los dieciséis y ahora una estrella emergente en su segundo año en la Universidad de Oxford.  
Sebastián Smythe era un "joven brillante".  
O, como decía mi padre, el más brillante pedazo de mierda en la isla. Se había detenido como a un metro de distancia de mí y golpeteaba sus googles en la pierna, respirando pesadamente y mirándome de arriba abajo.  
—¿Entonces, qué piensas, Kurt? —dijo—. ¿Todavía lo tengo?  
—¿Qué cosa?  
Se apartó de un manotazo el cabello mojado de los ojos.  
—El estilo, lo que se necesita... Te vi observándome.  
—No te observaba. Buscaba a mi perro.  
—Sí, claro —guiñó—. Ya entiendo.  
Su mirada penetrante me dio escalofríos. Tenía ojos azul pálido eléctrico, como de androide, y era imposible adivinar qué había detrás de ellos. Tampoco me gustó su forma de pararse, la manera en que sostenía el cuerpo. Demasiado cerca, pero no demasiado cerca. Lo bastante cerca como para que fuera demasiado incómodo mirar hacia otra parte. Lo bastante cerca como para insinuar, para decir... mira esto, ¿qué opinas?

Di un paso atrás y llamé a Deefer con un silbido mientras revisaba el horizonte. Todavía nada a la vista. Cuando volví la cabeza Sebastián se había acercado con los pulgares enganchados en su bañador. Podía oler la grasa en su piel, algo dulce en su aliento.  
—¿Ha vuelto Finn de Liverpool? —preguntó.  
—Esta tarde, volvió esta tarde... ¿Te importaría...?  
—¿Va a salir esta noche?  
—De verdad que no lo sé. Creo que yo...  
—¿Qué te pasa, Kurt? Mírate, estás temblando —sonrió—. Te daría algo que ponerte, pero como ves no tengo mucho qué ofrecer —miró hacia abajo y rio—. Es el frío, ¿sabes?  
—Me tengo que ir —dije, y di media vuelta para alejarme. Mi corazón latía como un tambor y sentía débiles las piernas. Esperaba por un momento que una mano se aferrara a mi brazo... pero no pasó nada.  
No creo haber estado realmente asustada en ese momento, sólo molesto. Molesto conmigo mismo por... ni siquiera sé por qué. Por estar ahí, supongo. Enojado de que él me hubiera hecho enojar.  
Después de una media docena de pasos lo escuché crujir tras de mí, llamándome con voz amigable.  
—Espera, Kurtie, espera. Quiero preguntarte algo.  
Seguí caminando.  
Pensé que le llevaba ventaja. Yo llevaba zapatos y él no. Caminar descalzo sobre guijarros filosos no es lo más sencillo del mundo. Pero después de unos instantes ya me había alcanzado y caminaba junto a mí, dando saltos y sonriendo.  
—Hey, ¿dónde está el incendio? ¿Cuál es tu prisa?  
—Ya te dije. Tengo que encontrar a mi perro.  
—¿Cómo se llama?  
—Deefer.  
—¿Deefer? —rio—. Muy bueno, muy imaginativo —rio de nuevo, luego se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llamar—. ¡Dee...fer, perro! ¡Dee...fer, perro! ¡Deefer! —Mientras gritaba iba girando sobre sí mismo, como un faro—. ¡Dee...fer, perro! ¡Dee...fer, perro! ¡Dee...fer, perro!  
Yo seguí adelante, hacia el fortín, mientras trataba de decidir qué hacer. Corrían toda clase de rumores desagradables acerca de Sebastian Smythe, la mayoría de los cuales, según Finn, había echado a andar él mismo.  
—Sebastián no tiene nada malo —me dijo Finn alguna vez—.Sólo necesita soltar un poco de vapor de vez en cuando. Todo ese rollo del loco son sólo habladurías de la isla; Sebastián en realidad es como un oso de peluche.  
Bien, pensé. Oso de peluche o no, cuanto antes encuentre a Deefer y llegue a casa, mejor.  
Habíamos alcanzado el fortín. Un edificio circular, achaparrado, semihundido en el suelo, con gruesas paredes de concreto y un techo plano que parece —y huele a— baño público sucio y viejo. El olor me hizo fruncir la nariz y comencé a alejarme, pero no sabía hacia dónde ir. ¿Debía cortar por el saladar y dirigirme a casa o volver a la playa y seguir buscando a Deefer? ¿Hacia dónde? ¿Saladar, playa, o de regreso al Point?  
Sebastián había cesado de aullar como un lunático y saltaba sobre un pie por la orilla del saladar, hurgando entre los cáñamos.  
—No está por aquí —gritó y se agachó a recoger un palo que había en el suelo—. Oye, tal vez le llegó el olor de la perra de Rita Grey. Ya sabes cómo se ponen los perros cuando les llega ese olor —blandió el palo contra una lata de Coca-Cola vacía y se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba—. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Bill? ¿Todavía muere por tu hermano?  
Lo ignoré mientras volvía a buscar en la playa, mirando hacia la orilla en busca de Deefer. Pero la luz languidecía y era poco clara, de modo que no podía distinguir nada. El cielo se oscurecía y se llenaba de franjas grises y amarillas, y el mar adquiría un aire negro y gélido.  
Sebastián se acercó a mí con el palo atravesado sobre los hombros.  
—Entonces —dijo—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —sin decir nada, puse las manos en los bolsillos. Sebastian sonrió en silencio y señaló el fortín con la cabeza—. Mi vestidor.  
—¿Qué?  
—El fortín, ahí es donde me cambio de ropa —miró su bañador—. ¿No creerás que pretenda caminar todo el camino de vuelta con sólo esto puesto? ¿O sí? Me arrestarían.  
Miré hacia otra parte.  
—Me tengo que ir ya.  
Sebastián se acercó más.  
—¿Cómo está tu viejo, Kurt? ¿Todavía escribe sucias historias para niños?  
No respondí nada.  
Sebastian sonrió. Aún respiraba con pesadez, pero no porque le faltara el aliento.  
—Tengo que visitarlos un día de éstos —dijo—. Debo tener una conversación con el gran hombre. ¿Qué opinas? Yo y Burt Hummel. Podríamos beber juntos un poco de whisky seudoirlandés, echarnos una fumada... ¿Qué opinas, Kurt? ¿Te gustaría?  
—Buenas noches, Sebastián —dije y di la vuelta para irme.  
Se movió con rapidez, se acercó y atravesó su palo para bloquearme el camino. Una luz fría congeló su mirada.  
—Te hice una pregunta, Kurt.  
—Quítate de mi camino...  
—Te hice una pregunta.  
—Por favor, quiero irme a casa.  
Frunció los labios y sonrió.  
—Oh, vamos, Kurtie, dejemos de jugar. No me puedes traer hasta acá para después cambiar de opinión.  
—¿Qué?  
— Ya sabes de qué hablo. Ven, hace frío. Vamos adentro. Deja que te muestre mi vestidor. Tengo una botella en mi chamarra. Una rica gota de whisky nos dará calor...  
—¿Cómo está Santana? —pregunté.  
Santana era su prometida. Santana López. Una chica notablemente hermosa, con todos los atributos sociales que una joven puede desear; era la hija del inspector Toms, jefe del cuerpo local de policía. También era demencialmente posesiva. Supongo que pensé que en esas circunstancias era buena idea mencionar su nombre, pero apenas lo hice deseé no haberlo hecho. En cuanto oyó el nombre de su prometida, Sebastián se congeló. Sus pupilas se encogieron al tamaño de una punta de alfiler y su boca se redujo a una apretada ranura. Por un momento pensé que explotaría o algo así, pero entonces —con un suspiro apenas audible— la furia lo abandonó y algo más tomó su lugar. Algo peor. Sonrió y dio un paso hacia mí. No lo bastante cerca como para tocarme, pero lo bastante cerca como para acorralarme contra el muro del fortín. La cabeza me daba vueltas a toda velocidad, la sangre se agolpaba en mis venas, pero aún no alcanzaba a creer que algo andaba mal. La verdad es que era ridículo. Mi instinto me decía que le pateara la ingle y corriera, pero algo más, una especie de urbanidad natural, supongo, me decía: "No, espera, espera sólo un minuto, sólo está probando, no va en serio, piensa qué vergonzoso sería que le pateara la ingle, lo que dirían los diarios, 'Hijo del miembro del Parlamento atacado por chico local'". De hecho, visualicé el encabezado. ¿Lo pueden creer?  
Sebastián no dijo ni hizo nada por un rato. Sólo se quedó ahí respirando fuerte y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Yo todavía intentaba convencerme de que todo estaba bajo control, que no había nada de qué preocuparme, que sólo se trataba de un mocoso engreído y ligeramente descarriado que a veces necesitaba soltar un poco de vapor... Entonces sentí que tomaba mi mano y la movía hacia él.  
—No...  
—Cállate.  
Sentí su piel desnuda, fría y grasienta. Traté de retirar la mano pero él era demasiado fuerte.  
—No me...  
—¿Qué? —sonrió.  
Patéalo, pensé, patéalo... Pero no pude hacerlo. No podía moverme. No podía hacer nada. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirarlo, incrédulo, mientras él apretaba mi mano y se acercaba aún más... De repente un gruñido áspero y penetrante desgarró el aire detrás de él.  
—¡Mierda! —Exclamó entre dientes, paralizado de miedo—. ¿Qué es eso?  
Era Deefer, erguido, con los dientes pelados y el áspero pelo de su cuello erizado. Su gruñido sonaba húmedo y sangriento.  
Sebastián aún tenía mi mano en la suya. Se la arrebaté.  
—¿Qué es? —susurró tratando de mirar sobre su hombro.  
Yo no podía hablar. Aunque hubiera querido, no podía decir nada. Quería que Sebastián estuviera lejos de mí, quería apartarlo, pero no soportaba la idea de tocarlo. Mi mano, la mano que él había aferrado... Noté que la tenía al lado, lejos de mí. Sentía la garganta tan seca como un hueso.  
—Cristo, Kurt —dijo con los dientes apretados—. ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¡Dímelo!  
Estuve a punto de echarle a Deefer encima. Una palabra mía y habría despedazado a Sebastian. En cambio, después de lo que me pareció como una hora, aunque seguramente fueron como treinta segundos, logré calmarme un poco, ordené mis pensamientos y recuperé la voz. Ordené a Deefer que se sentara. Le pedí quedarse en guardia. Después le dije a Sebastian que se echara hacia atrás.  
—¿Qué?  
—Apártate ahora mismo o te echo al perro.  
Dio un cauteloso paso atrás.  
—No voltees —le dije—. No te muevas. Si te mueves, te morderá.  
Sebastián me miró.  
—Anda, Kurt, vamos. Mira, no creerás que era en serio, ¿verdad? Sólo bromeaba. No estaba...  
Me alejé.  
—¡Kurt! —gritó—. Un minuto... ¿Qué haces? ¿Kurt? No puedes dejarme aquí. Me congelaré. ¡Kurt!  
Cuando alcancé el arroyo mi calma se había evaporado y temblaba como una hoja. Aspiré hondo y llamé a Deefer. Mientras esperaba su respuesta, me deslicé hacia la ribera del arroyo y me lavé las manos en la corriente, tallándolas hasta que se entumecieron, hasta que ya no quedaba en ellas ni rastro de sensibilidad. Luego lavé las lágrimas de mi cara.  
Es tu culpa, me dije. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido? Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido... ¿Por qué no volteaste y te largaste en cuanto lo viste? Ya sabes cómo es. ¿Por qué no simplemente te fuiste?  
Sabía la respuesta.  
No me fui porque no quería parecer grosero. No quería parecer antipático...  
Qué patético.  
Cuando subía de nuevo a la ribera Deefer estaba sentado en el puente, meneando la cola.  
—¿Dónde diablos estabas? —dije, limpiando las lágrimas moquientas de mi cara—. Se supone que debes cuidarme. Ven aquí —agachó la cabeza y se balanceó hacía mí, agazapado muy cerca del suelo—. La próxima vez... —le dije—. La próxima vez... vuelve cuando te llame, ¿de acuerdo? —le acaricié la cabeza—. No tiene caso dejarlo hasta el último momento... Cuando te llame, vuelve —golpeó el suelo con la cola y bostezó avergonzado—. Y no te atrevas a decirle a nadie lo que pasó —sollocé—. Esto queda entre tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo? Si papá se llega a enterar, lo mata. No estoy bromeando, Deef. Lo mata.  
Cuando volví la casa estaba en silencio. Subí las escaleras y me duché. Me puse ropa limpia, me revisé en el espejo para asegurarme de que no se notaran las lágrimas; luego revolví mi playera y mis pantaloncillos con un montón de ropa sucia y volví a la cocina. Estaba poniendo la ropa sucia en la lavadora cuando entró mi papá.  
—¿Kurt? ¿Qué haces?  
—Estoy lavando un poco de ropa... Estaba... Es que había un poco de aceite en la playa.  
—¿Aceite?  
—Brea o algo así —me encogí de hombros—. Me ensucié un poco la playera.  
—Ah —dijo, mirándome con atención—. ¿Estás bien? Tus ojos...  
Miré hacia otro lado.  
—No es nada. Sólo un poco de arena...  
—Déjame ver.  
—Dije que estoy bien, papá.  
Me miró inquisitivamente.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
—Nada, lo siento. No quería contestarte así. De verdad, no es nada. Estoy bien —llené la lavadora y la encendí—. ¿Ya comiste?  
—La verdad es que no tengo nada de hambre, lindo.  
—¿Y Dominic? No está dormido, ¿o sí?  
—Salió. Tenía que ver a algunas personas...  
—¿Dónde?  
Negó con la cabeza.  
—En El Perro y el Faisán, supongo.  
—Y tú, ¿no querías ir?  
Sonrió incómodo.  
—Bah, sólo avergonzaría al muchacho. Ya sabes cómo es esto... Probablemente tomaremos juntos un trago, tranquilamente, en otra ocasión...  
Fue hacia la alacena y sacó una nueva botella de whisky. Podía adivinar por su exagerada firmeza que llevaba ya algunos tragos encima. Se sentó a la mesa y se sirvió uno más.  
—¿Tuviste un lindo paseo? —preguntó.  
—Sí... Estuvo bien... Hacía un poco de frío...  
Asintió, mirando por la ventana.  
—Kurt, ¿me dirías si algo estuviera mal?  
—Sí, papá. Te lo diría.  
—¿Lo prometes?  
—Lo prometo.  
Sorbió su trago y me miró con ojos ligeramente cristalizados.  
—Nadie como los niños para guardar bien un secreto.  
—No soy una niño.  
—No —dijo con tristeza—. Esa es la pura verdad.  
—Papá...  
—El muchacho —dijo de pronto—. Dime qué piensas de él.  
—¿Cuál muchacho?  
Sonrió con perspicacia.  
—El muchacho guapo del puente.  
—¿El Stand?  
Bebió un poco más.  
—Puente, Stand, lo que sea... ¿No te hizo preguntarte?  
—¿Preguntarme qué? ¿De qué hablas, papá?  
—Secretos —guiñó.  
—Creo que has bebido demasiado.  
—Estoy bien.  
—No parece.  
—La verdad es que ha sido un día muy extraño...  
—Sí.  
Me miró por un instante, la cabeza ligeramente encajada entre los hombros. Luego respiró profundamente y se puso de pie.  
—Bien, es mejor que siga. Mira que si no logro inventarme algo para pagar las cuentas... —sonrió de nuevo. Luego dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, botella y vaso en mano.  
—Papá —dije.  
—¿Sí, cariño?  
—No bebas demasiado. ¿De acuerdo?  
—Está bien.  
—Por favor.  
—Tienes mi palabra.  
Se acercó a mí y me besó. Después salió arrastrando los pies, de vuelta a su estudio. Su aliento olía a whisky y a tabaco dulzón.  
Esa noche no conseguí dormir por un buen rato. El aire era pesado y denso, y no podía tranquilizarme. Las sábanas se me pegaban al cuerpo, las almohadas eran demasiado suaves, demasiado abultadas, el colchón demasiado duro. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido en la playa. Sebastián Smythe. La sensación de su mano, sus ojos inquietantes, su piel grasosa... Sabía que debía contárselo a alguien, pero no podía pensar en nadie. Incluso si se lo decía a alguien, ¿qué caso tendría? Era mi palabra contra la suya. Sebastian era el héroe local, un estudiante de Oxford, el hijo de un miembro del Parlamento. ¿Y qué era yo? Nada, sólo un niñito extraño, un niño que usaba la misma ropa todo el tiempo. El hijo sin madre de un escritor sin esposa.  
En todo caso, seguí pensando, ¿qué había sucedido en realidad? A duras penas te tocó, ¿no es cierto? No hizo nada... Apenas te tocó...  
Entonces comencé a llorar de nuevo.  
Más tarde, mientras estaba sentado cerca de la ventana abierta mirando la oscuridad, escuché a papá cantar suavemente en su estudio. Las palabras se dispersaron gentilmente en el aire de la noche. Oh, te llevaré de vuelta, Elizabeth, a donde tu corazón ya no sentirá dolor... Y cuando los campos estén frescos y verdes te traeré de vuelta a casa...  
Al final me quedé dormida, sólo para despertar al alba con los ruidos de Deefer, que ladraba mientras un automóvil rugía y rechinaba por el sendero hasta frenar en el patio. Risas y voces ebrias rasgaban la noche.  
—¡Hey! Finn, Finn...  
—¡Cuidado!  
—¡Guau grrr, guau grrr!  
—No puedo salir, hombre...  
—Hey, hey, Kurtie...  
—¡Shhh!  
—Cuidado con la maldita puerta...  
—Ja, claro...  
Luego de dos minutos de portazos y gritos, el auto se echó en reversa, chirrió en el patio y rechinó sobre el camino. Permanecí en cama escuchando el ruido de pesados pasos que se arrastraban por el patio, toses, llaves que intentaban abrir la puerta principal. Después la puerta se abrió y se cerró de golpe; Finn tropezó pasillo adentro y avanzó ruidosamente de puntillas por las escaleras hasta su habitación. En menos de cinco minutos retumbaban las paredes con el ruido de ronquidos ebrios.  
Cerré los ojos.  
Las voces...  
"Hey, hey, Kurtie..."  
"¡Shhh!"  
No estaba segura, pero quien pedía silencio sonaba como Bill. Y el otro, el que había dicho mi nombre... era Sebastián Smythe.

* * *

**Y bueno se que muchos esperaban a Blaine pero no el aun va a tardar un poco en aparecer, pero bueno esque todo esto es como clave para la historia asi que no se desesperen, su aparición sera digna de un Anderson lo prometo. :)**

**Sebastian...No pude evitar ponerlo como el malo de la historia e.e'**

**Nota: En la isla es normal ser homosexual, Sebastián es digamos bisexual**

**Eso es todo.. espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews ;D**


	5. Dos

_**¡Hola, después de 10 años! Tienen el derecho de estar molestos, más de un mes sin actualizar, no es para menos.**_

_** No se si sepan pero solo tengo 14 años y estoy estudiando, tengo un promedio que mantener, realizar deportes y encima últimamente he tenido que ir al doctor y a recibir tratamiento, mínimo una vez a la semana D: por cosas raras que le pasan a mi cerebro ( ni yo estoy segura de que sea pero bueno) Afortunadamente ya me estoy acoplando...así que tratare de actualizar mas seguido.**_

_****__**Vale, esos son mis motivos, pero al fin acá esta. :') es un capitulo CORTO pero Crucial para la historia.**_

_****__****__**Gracias por su comprensión, sin más...**_

**_Relájense_**_****__****__** y disfruten la lectura !**_

* * *

Las voces...  
"Hey, hey, Kurtie..."  
"¡Shhh!"  
No estaba segura, pero quien pedía silencio sonaba como Bill. Y el otro, el que había dicho mi nombre... era Sebastián Smythe.

* * *

Al día siguiente salí de casa a eso de la una de la tarde para encontrarme con Bill. No había dormido mucho y me sentía del asco. En realidad no quería salir con Bill, pero era demasiado tarde para cancelar y no podía simplemente no aparecer, ¿verdad?...Bueno, de acuerdo, sí podía…pero después seguramente pasaría el día entero preocupándome por eso, esperando a que Bill llamara y se portara toda pesada conmigo, y no quería eso.

La parada del autobús donde acordamos esta en el lado occidental de la isla. Era un excelente día para caminar…Pero eso no mejoro mi ánimo. Estaba cansado. Molesto. Alterado. El recuerdo de la tarde y noche anterior me perseguían. No podía dejar de pensar en eso.

* * *

A las dos de la tarde el autobús había llegado y se había vuelto a marchar sin que hubiera rastro de Bill. Me daba igual esperar, pero comenzaba a sentirme un poco incomodo por mi aspecto. La sugerencia de Bill –arreglarme un poco- me había confundido por completo. De haberme arreglado tanto como ella proponía me habría sentido ridículo. Por otro lado si hubiera ignorado su sugerencia, Bill habría armado un drama, pues ella legaría vestida –o desvestida- para matar y creería que no me vestí tan escandalosamente a propósito para hacerla parecer una golfa. Por su puesto, si ambos nos vestíamos como unos cualquieras no habría problema, eso estaba perfecto…

Una absoluta confusión.

Al final logre un punto medio: Unos jeans negros ajustados, una camisa azul claro, cabello un poco engominado, converse azul marino y lentes oscuros. No me disgustaba el resultado, pero me hacía sentir extraño, poco natural, como si intentara ser alguien más, y mientras más tiempo esperaba ahí parado mas incomodo me sentía.

Cuando dieron las dos y diez, ya me había levantado, había deambulado dúrate un rato, me había vuelto a sentar y ahora leía por tercera vez el cartel de actividades.

-No has olvidado qué día es, ¿verdad?

El sonido de su voz me hizo dar un brinco. Mi cuerpo dio un pequeño tirón y volteé para ver a Chandler de pie en la entrada de la parada del autobús sosteniendo contra el pecho un largo rollo de papel para dibujar.

-El festival- explico asintiendo en dirección al anuncio.

-Ah…cierto-tartamudeé-.Sí…no…no me he olvidado. Solo estaba…espero a Bill.

Chandler. Solían llamarlo Cabeza de pene. O solamente el Raro. Siempre un muchacho algo distante. La única persona con quien parecía sentirse feliz era con su hermano mayor Harry, un muchacho robusto con cara sonrojada y una sonrisa siempre radiante. Chandler tendría diez años cuando Harry murió en un accidente de granja y después de eso se volvió aun más distante. Llegue a conocerlo bastante bien cuando fui voluntario en la sede de la RSPCA, la Real Sociedad para la Prevención de la Crueldad contra los Animales, que dirigía su madre. Chandler y yo nos reuníamos de vez en cuando para arreglar asuntos relacionados con los puestos de la sociedad en las fiestas y espectáculos locales, diseñábamos carteles, insignias, información local y esa clase de cosas. A eso se refería con el "festival"… de hecho, iba a venir a mi casa el viernes siguiente para mostrarme algunos de los carteles que había diseñado. Por eso a Finn le gustaba decir que era mi novio, y por eso…Bueno, como quiera que sea, no era mi novio. Era solo un muchacho de aspecto ligeramente extraño, buena gente, callado, que resultaba ser mi amigo.

Esta vez me fije mejor. Chandler era…interesante, aunque no ayudaba el hecho de que, cualquiera que fuera el clima, siempre usaba un abrigo negro, una camisa de trabajo con manga larga, y unos pantalones de pana viejos y polvorientos…nunca pantalones cortos.

Pero a pesar de todo eso –o tal vez por eso- había algo enigmático en el…cierta belleza, creo. Pero una especie de belleza que la mayoría de las chicas rechazan y que otros chicos temen. Y por supuesto, lo que se teme –o no se comprende- se odia. Así que, en resumen, Chandler no era precisamente un chico popular.

-¿Eso es para los carteles?-pregunté.

-Sí, es solo papel rugoso. Es lo mejor que pude conseguir. Estaba a punto de ir al pueblo para conseguir algo más adecuado…

-Voy para allá, podría conseguírtelo. Hay una tienda de arte cerca de la biblioteca…¿Qué debo pedir?

-Papel para dibujar A1, si puedes conseguir una docena de pliegos.

-¿Blancos?

-Sí, gracias.

-No hay de qué. ¿A qué hora vendrás el viernes?

-Hmmm…como a las…¿seis? ¿Te parece bien? Podría llegar más temprano si…

-No, está bien…Por cierto tengo la información aquella sobre el santuario para aves. Volantes, insignias…

-Eso está perfecto-dijo- pensé que podríamos…

Se detuvo a media oración y ambos levantamos la vista mientras una camioneta verde brillante se estacionaba a un costado de la calle; el motor aceleraba sin avanzar y una música estridente tronaba a través de las ventanas abiertas. El conductor era un joven gordo con lentes oscuros y una camiseta sin magas a quien identifique como Will Dean. La niña que mascaba el chicle en el asiento del copiloto era su hermana menor, Mía. Y justo cuando me puse a pensar "Oh, Dios ¿Qué querrán?", Bill se asomo por la ventana trasera con el rostro surcado por una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Hey, Kurt!-gritó-¡Vamos Kurtie!

La mire incrédulo. ¿Qué demonios hacia con los Dean?, mire avergonzado a Chandler, que se había encogido dentro de su abrigo. Quería decirle algo pero no se me ocurría nada.

-Más vale que me valla- le susurre a Chandler- te veo el viernes, ¿está bien?

Camine hacia el escandaloso auto, inhalaba hondo y me introducía en el.

* * *

Bill me ofreció un cigarro.

-No gracias.

-¿Qué opinas?

-¿Qué?

Se volvió hacia mí, posando sus manos en su cintura.

-¿Qué piensas? ¿Te gusta?

Se refería a una blusa apretada y sin tirantes, una falda en dos tonos increíblemente corta, y una par de zapatos gris metálico con correas al tobillo. Si, parecía una joven, muy joven prostituta, pero no la quería hacer sentir mal.

-Muy bien- le dije.

Me dio una palmada en el muslo.

-Veo que has hecho un esfuerzo… Oye, Mía. ¿Te dije, no? ¿Mía?

La chica del asiento del copiloto nos volteo a ver. Reventó una bomba de chicle y me miro de arriba abajo con los ojos fríos. Tenía 16 años entrados en 21. Rizos de rubio oxigenado, ojos miel maquillados, labios como Madonna y una actitud acorde con su imagen.

-Sí-dijo jugueteando con su delgadísimo vestido blanco- Muy guapo y tierno…eso les gusta.

Mía rio. Luego se inclino hacia Will y le susurro algo al oído. Will gruño y lo vi ajustarse los lentes oscuros y echarme una mirada por el retrovisor. Me eche hacia atrás y fije la mirada en la ventana, consolándome con la idea de que el viaje no duraría para siempre.

A medida que nos aproximábamos al pueblo Mía encendió un cigarro. Yo no comprendía por qué había esperado tanto para fumar, y por qué le daba tanta importancia, así que asumí que lo hacía para impresionarme. Luego de algunos toques se removió en su asiento y me paso el cigarro meneando el trasero de aquí para allá.

-No gracias-dije.

-No pasa nada-se burló sólo un poco de humo.

-Sé lo que es…No fumo.

-Es hierba niño, no te va a matar.

Se inclinaba sobre el asiento con el trasero en el aire. La mire a los ojos tratando de ver mas allá de aquella pose, tratando de imaginar cuando se encontraba sola…pero no pude verla.

Es del tipo de chicas que nunca están solas porque sin compañía tienen que ser ellas mismas y no soportan ser ellas mismas.

Le dio el cigarro a Bill. Se dio la vuelta, para poder escabullirse de vuelta a su asiento y retomar su pose de niña mala. Entretanto, Bill tocia hasta ahogarse con el cigarro.

-¿Te diviertes?-le pregunté.

-_Wuuff_- respondió mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

* * *

Bill era mi mejor amiga (o pretendía serlo) y la verdad yo no quería parecer antipático, ¿O sí? Así que la seguí fuera del estacionamiento y hacia el puente que atraviesa la autopista de doble sentido, cuando todos los del auto bajaron.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte hastiado-. El pueblo esta hacia el otro lado.

-Ah- dijo enarcando las para acá, precioso. Ya verás la sorpresa que te aguarda.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**So... ¿Qué opinan?**

** Bill se esta metiendo con las personas equivocadas... y Kurt esta con ella D: a ver si eso no les trae problemas .-.**

**Blaine..Blaine.. Lo se! , se esta tardando en aparecer, pero es una perdona MISTERIOSA no puede simplemente llegar y decir -¡Hola! soy Blaine y quiero ser tu amigo :D- ¿O si? e.e'**

**__****Gracias por leer y bueno ¿Reviews? Si ! Gracias :')**


End file.
